Only Simon Knows
by Ilyasa Muhammad
Summary: Poor Theodore is having a trouble when he is about to sleep after hearing depressing story from Dave, so Simon lectures him by discussing him and convinces that would be a no problem.


Only Simon Knows

Another oncoming nighttime in Sevilles' house. It's about time for the boys set up their doing for incluive routines like going to the bathroom for showering their dirty mess off of their bodies as clean as possible before they can be able to have a long resting in the bedroom, only to find out there are least toys were still lying around the floor. Without feeling of anxiety, they decide to wipe it out and take them back to the box. Even for one little thing would not step on an ant from the carpet. No one would possibly abandon the leftovers from polished out of existence. Quite a simple utterance has to be improved in this truthful notion when they had eager to let it happen, or shall we ought to say it was all going down.

No. They still putting their toys in the box while Simon is tidy up the mess out of this room. They are now felt more to the responsibility because Dave always told them in a childhood, do not forget about many things either to clean up or put in the box if there are stuffs are still needed to use in the future. But there's no idea when untidiness leftovers from under of each one of their beds still intact. Obviously, it was Alvin had to saw what's left around here first.

Few than half an hour after cleaning, the three chipmunks were sitting on the bed center, where they are desperately panting in exhaustion, which the room is all quite squeaky clean than ever. Not just all remaining measures were done since everything is completely under control. It looks like Dave is on his way into their room by the door to see their current state-of-the-art articulation. Without a doubt, there are no other concealed mediums may leaked down. Perhaps that's not even a practicable matter to be seen once the mess are gone last forever. Also, aside from superior habituation, all the forward-thinking properties were always keep with safe and sound without any substantial impairment that depends on a quality for the further improvement would likely be convinced with suggestive common sense. In order to comply with the stuffs' quality issues to rehabilliated. Particularly to deal with the entangled inquiries.

"Oh. What an impressive cleaning, guys." Expressed Dave. "I knew I could trust you well."

"Pssh, that's not a problem, Dave." Said Simon. "We're doing for the best of everything we can. Nobody mess with the Chipmunks, and it's all about a teamwork effort, see?"  
"Oh my, that's just a personal compliment ought to say that, Simon. I mean, you guys are well cleaned. Well, anyway, wanna have some bedtime stories before you sleep?"  
"Umm, sure Dave!" Nodded Alvin. "It's fine with us. Hehe, I am sure this is strictly just for the 'little kids only to entertain. 'Cause I don't, right Theodore?"  
"What? Oh yeah, I love bedtime stories Dave! Maybe Jack 'n' Jill would be better for the little splendors to fall asleep while talking about _woeful _stuffs. And of course, the woe is me."  
"Pfft, don't ashame yourself if you are not interested either, Theodore." Lectured Dave. "I am not nocturing with my temptation notes to force you, that's all."  
"Yes I did. I'm not even discuss about the trash somehow. But I don't wanna get myself flawed by the loosened surety to explain. So please go ahead with the story already, alright? I can't wait I wanna hear about it. 'Oh no, where am I? I'm lost!' Sad moment, or shall I say too exciting in the last one. Promise me, I will not crying like a baby anymore."  
"Oh. Alright then, if you insist." Said Dave as he open the book.

What Theodore should only hopes that he would not ever want to cry in the middle of that meantime as Dave reads it on a first part here. As he is about to have a speech, suddenly, Simon appeared aside from him.

"Simon, what's up?"

"I can't sleep well." He yawned." So I would assist Dave on reading that bedtime story for you."  
"Umm, well if you say so." Dave response. "Guess it's suitable that you're not worn out since you already put those mess away from my bedroom, I presumed. Check it over, we'd sure we have to read together anyway, right?"  
"Yep." Simon agreed.

So, both Simon and Dave reads the book together as the little brother's eyes is slowly closing in. The feeling touch makes it look quieter than a hard yet burnt feather drops in the floor with a very high termperature. But in the middle part of a story, Theodore gasps in terror that it was an agonizing moment has terribly occurred. He was about to sobbing in a prompt nervosity from hearing further dilation recital, and he was. It possibly be recognized in conceivable fact that Jack is always be a very irredeemable person in the folktale they often talked about. He is in fact about to wimp out his tears little by little.

"Theodore, why are you crying?" Said Dave softly.

"This is the most terrible tale ever Dave." He bawled off. "Why Jack's just being hopeless if he didn't find Jill alive while playing hide and seek?"  
"Because he prompts to have fun until that girl had losing it."  
"David, please! You can't make him cried out with that story!" Simon exclaimed angrily.  
"But Simon…"

"No, Dave. Simon's right. I even experience the terrific diegesis after reading that sad story before I can rest my eyes when I was born… *sob* He was really miserable kid. I thought it was really doubtful no-win situation I oughta bear in mind. I'm losing hope, no! I am suppose to stop getting this gloomy drift from breaking my heart in desperation. How they were still try to blame me for this matter… why everything is blamed because of this?!" Theodore sobs again.

Dave and Simon look around at each other. "Pfft, silly Theodore. Perhaps it's due to someone couldn't be a perfect visual perception and they're not even simply express the fabled occuring situation to meet up." Said Simon in stillness. "Nor the things to recognized why their dociled tenancy took over the uninhabited place to rest. Like you, somehow you got a touch of striving and not feeling interested with the sad story to hear."

"I… I don't understand." Shrugged Theodore confusingly, almost tears out of his eyes. "Ever since I am about to list off my best friends ever when we got a long day-off. I feel my desperation even worse than I was once grounded for three whole weeks because the bullies creeping me out too much."

"The point is, it wasn't your fault right?" Said Simon more, which Theodore agrees. "Yeah, none may aware the awful uproar situation unless something we can tell in private. In add to that, they might soon got a good side to show beyond doubt from merciless thoughts to listen on their own common sense. And so, doing a teamwork make those feeling just fine.""I see. But, you mean… something like we did to clean up the mess in the basement?"  
"Exactly!" Simon nodded joyfully.  
"Oh. I thought it was too good between you and me, brother. Guess Kevin was right about my life. I never leave him behind, d'uh. And it seems you know everything of it. Maybe if I can be like you, I'll be like a generous kid who wants to show the real nature."

Being in Theodore's drift that the brother is ought to catch up for something, Simon's eyes bug out a little while he lift up his glasses with a tensed excitement. Dave is also confused even more.

"What's wrong with you two? Are you staring me like that when I was talking about my life?"

"Nothing. Just… feeling so proud to you when you quit weeping your tears. Nonetheless, you must be cautious with your depression sentiment – I mean, why don't you put away from a boredom life by having a laugh instead! Perhaps you won't get pushed yourself, either way, hillarious and comical stories might be a flawless solution too. What about it? Are you up for it?"

With the principal basis he speak something to Theodore would made him better, but apart from unnoticeable verdict to explain the whole string to pull it off, he still felt terrible due to story's mood were out of sorts. Kind of speaking which he can stood nothing will necessary come through with that frowning issues from enlighting the betterment. In other words, shattered thoughts to brag was strictly mortifiable, particularly to a current sense of logical ordeal and not willing the approbation to comprehend his brother's grammatical nobility in spite of deputy insight for a peaceful backlash. Only giving more time for Theodore whether he is going to agree with Simon's opinion and quit foresight any sorrowful moments to hear again by helping the poor ones while his idea is already keep it on his thoughts.

In a few instances afterward of a deep thinking as Dave leave out of the bedroom, Theodore smiled and concur with his bet. Then he says, "Yeah Simon. I will. Anyway, thanks. You are the only guy who understands me."

Oh, Simon felt a little cocky while he chuckles a bit. "That's not a principal problem. Once before, I also learned something during the management class this Saturday, there's a small chance to exceed the bitterness in alternative maneuver by… umm, based from current feeling your heart and what's inside of it, for example. And that way, you can see how far you are happy in your life without having trouble beneath your ego."

"Like what, exactly?" Theodore said it again. "Is it somethng what I saw in the sad storybook and seeing his friends had an accident?"

"Yes. And I thought you were jogging around the school that day, too. They are seem they gotta keep laughing for that. But don't fret, I got a second-hand bodyguard. I'm trying to teach them some lessons because… you're the one who suppose to see it coming that you want to be a handsome guy. I know some of them would trust you. But mine got a better hand."  
"Ooh." Theodore smiled. "No matter how did you know before I was ashamed of myself in front of the peoples. I want something I do believe in. But Simon, you… once again saving me from those ones who blamed me.

Suddenly, Alvin hears their story while he suddenly get up from his bed. "Uh hello? Are you finished now? I'm almost having a daydream here, see?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I just about to get off from Theodore's bed soon!" Said Simon panicly.  
"Anyway, you're magnificent! No wonder when they are not as simpleton as the others had a poor sporting ability. Guess I'm sure I gotta jog some more next morning. Might be around the backyard."  
"I was hope that you understand your feeling in the future. Well, nighty night Theodore."  
"You too."

And so, Theodore go back to sleep while Simon moves away to his own bed. Perhaps nobody could expect what's beneath the little brother's feeling. However Simon bring up a calm motivation makes him somewhat satisfying. In the future, he can show those peoples with an explanation to speak without having a problem of his own ego even in the public. No matter what he would do next, he only wished that he don't want to bore and hide in shame due to his sad motion in come what may. Must Theodore maintain his happiness based on his wanting and obtain philosophy of life standards to expel the atrocious issues from spreading its news. Therefore, to maintain his matureness, he must not continue to shreds anymore tears even hearing another sad temptation in front of him. Albeit several times need for additional measures to put on an action. We also yearned an important note to agree this tempting thrust by not going to remind it in the past deeds only concerning the angst life where live in mocked and feeling ashamed without end before a sought in the meanwhile he no longer enthusiast more problems yet to come. To ensure Theodore's life and improved expression would be yet reasonable next day and so on. Have a good sleep for the best of your new life as a brave boy, little darling.

_THE END._


End file.
